New life
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: sequel 2 life changes fast. Patricia and Eddie haven't seen each other in six years. Eddie has been taking care of their twins while Patricia got kidnapped. What happens when they meet again in a speical way. Peddie and Fabina
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel! Woulda posted early but had family issues so comment!**

* * *

Patricia pov

I woke up in my shed as usual. Damn Rufus had to kidnap me. Take me away from my kids and Eddie. He probably has a girlfriend. Something was different about my shed. The door was wide open which was unusual. Next to me was a note.

"You have stayed here to long so now you are free to leave" it said. I read it over and over. I ran out of the shed and breathed the fresh air. I wandered around just wanting to get away from my temporary hell. I went into town and called a cab. I knew who I wanted to see.

I knocked on her and Fabian's door. A tired looking Nina opened the door. She looks basically the same as in high school. She is only 23. Her hair was in a messy bun.

"Hello" she said. She still had her accent after how long she's been here.

"Your still American" I said. Her eyes flickered with recognition.

"Patricia?" she asked quietly.

"Yea" I said. She hugged me.

"Can't breath Nina" I said. She laughed and pulled away. She brought me into her living room.

"Have you seen Eddie?" Nina asked.

"Eddie probably has someone else" I said sadly. She was about to respond but a loud bang cut her off. It sounded like shattering glass. She had an angry look on her face.

"LUKE! KYLIE! ARIA! COME HERE!" she yelled. They all came down looking nervous.

"What were you doing?" Nina asked crossing her arms. Aria looked at the ground. Luke's eyes wandered everywhere Nina wasn't. Kylie seemed very interested in her shoes. Out of all of them Aria looked the most innocent.

"I'm waiting" Nina said.

"It's all Luke's fault" Kylie said. Luke looked shocked.

"Nu uh you dropped the vase" Luke said.

"Well you ran into me" she said. I laughed a little. Luke looks just like Fabian.

Kylie is a mix of Fabian and Nina. Kylie's dark brown hair is in a French braid down her back. She looks like she has been styled by Amber which she probably has. She is wearing a bright pink top, black shorts and black flats that have little pink bows on them.

Aria's dirty blonde hair was swept to the side. Her eyes sparkled pools of green. She was in a yellow shirt and some denim shorts. She had on white sneakers. Nina looked back and forth between the trouble makers.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"We were playing and I picked up the vase to move it when Luke ran into me" Kylie said. Nina rubbed her temples.

"Which vase?" she asked.

"The white one with all the drawings" Luke said nervously.

"You aren't supposed to be in there that's daddy's office!" Nina said angrily. Aria looked like she was going to cry. Kylie noticed and spoke up.

"Aria wasn't in there it was just me and Luke" she said. Luke nodded in agreement. Nina didn't drop her icy cold stare.

"Aria you can go ok" Nina said making her voice softer. Aria went upstairs. Nina looked at her two trouble makers. They wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I'll let daddy decide what to do" Nina said. That got their attention.

"No!" Kylie said.

"Yes Kyle" Nina said. Luke and Kylie groaned.

"I don't know what your so worried about I'm going to get in trouble not you" Luke said.

"Oh yea" Kylie said then skipped away. Nina looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry they are always messing with stuff" she said.

"It's ok" I said.

"You have to see Eddie" Nina pressed.

"No he probably is in love with another girl" I said.

"Nope the only girl he loves is you and Hayden" she said.

"Ok I'll see him" I said.

"Good" she said.

"But I'm not going to be me" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm gonna see if he can fall in love with me even if I'm not me" I said.

"Trix give him a break he has been raising twins, has a job and has been searching for you" she said.

"No he has to prove it" I said.

"Ok fine what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'll live with Mara until I can find a house" I said.

"Ok good luck Trixie" she said.

"Thanks Nins" I said hugging her then leaving. I'm going to meet up with Eddie again.

Nina pov

After Patricia left I started to make lunch.

"I'm home" Fabian's voice rang out.

"In the kitchen" I said. He came in and kissed me.

"How was your morning?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask Luke and Kylie" I said cutting sandwiches.

"What did they do?" he asked.

"Luke! Kylie! Come here!" I yelled. The two came in. Their eyes widened as they saw Fabian.

"Why don't you tell daddy what you did" I said.

"I'd rather not" Luke said.

"It wasn't an option" I said.

"Whats an option?" Kylie asked.

"Not the point tell daddy what you did" I said.

"We broke your vase" Kylie said. Fabian didn't say anything. Kylie did what she does when she wants something or wants to get out of trouble.

"I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean too" she said rubbing against Fabians leg.

"It's ok I forgive you" he said giving into her. She is good. Luke didn't seem too happy his sister got off the hook.

"Not fair" Luke said. Fabian was about to talk when another little girl came in and grabbed onto him.

"Hi daddy" Aria said. Fabian smiled and picked her up. Kylie seemed a little jealous at the attention her sister got.

"Hey baby" Fabian said to Aria. She smiled and hugged him. Kylie jumped out of Fabians lap hitting the floor on her butt.

"Ow!" she groaned. I picked her up and carried her to her room. I sat her on her bed making sure she is comfortable.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"My butt hurts" she said as she got in bed. I got a pillow and put it underneath her butt.

"That better" I asked. She nodded. I then kissed her forehead and let her take a nap. It's time for Luke and Arias nap too. I went downstairs and picked up the little angels.

"Time for a nap" I said. Luke groaned and Aria sleepily rubbed her eyes. I sat Aria in her bed and she instantly fell asleep. Luke had to struggle as usual.

"Go to sleep" I said.

"I'm not tired" he said. He yawned which fought against his cost.

"Yes you are" I said. He nodded and slept. I kissed his forehead.

I love my new life.


	2. Jealousy

Eddie pov

"Hayden! Liam! Stop running!" I yelled at my two seven year olds. They were running around the house even though they know they aren't supposed to. They screeched to a halt.

"Sorry daddy" Hayden apologized.

She looks so much like her mom. She has her face, eyes, even her personality. The only thing she doesn't have is her moms Auburn hair. Hayden's hair is a blonde like mine. Her attitude is very snappy and sarcastic except for with me. She's kind of spoiled and likes to have my attention. She even got Amber to dye part of her hair royal blue so she could be like her mommy.

She hasn't seen her mom since she was a baby. The only thing she has seen is pictures of her mom. I haven't seen Patricia since she got kidnapped. It's all my fault. I had to be the stupid osirian and put her and the twins in danger.

Liam is a lot like me. He doesn't like to listen, very lazy and likes to annoy his sister. I looked at the both of them. Liam rocked back and forth on his heels.

"So can we go now?" he asked.

"Yes just don't run" I said. Liam also has bad listening skills because he started to run.

"He's a doofus" Hayden said crossing her arms. I laughed and picked her up.

"Your so much like your mom" I said.

"Will I ever meet mommy?" she asked.

"I hope I just need to find her" I said. She nodded. I sat her down and she ran away. I sighed my kids can't listen. The doorbell rang so I anwsered it. I was faced with a woman who looked familar.

"Hi I'm the new neighbor" she said.

"Hi I'm Eddie Miller" I said. She smiled dreamily. I sighed. I hate when girls try to make a move on me.

The only person I am ever dating from now on is Patricia. Since she got kidnapped I haven't really talked to many girls unless they were from the Anubis house. She seemed pretty nice. I don't know what about her is so familiar.

"Welcome to the-" I started before I heard a scream from upstairs.

"Sorry but I need to deal with this" I said before closing the door. I ran upstairs. I saw Liam holding his sister down and putting his feet in front of her face. Hayden has always been creeped out by feet. I have never understood it. I pulled Liam off of Hayden. I sat him down and looked sternly at him. I rubbed my temples.

"Liam Miller you know your sister is afraid of feet" I said. He got his cocky smirk on his face.

"That's why I did it" he said. Hayden glared at him. I sighed.

"Apolagize" I said.

"Hayden I'm sorry you are such a wimp and are afraid of feet" he said. Hayden was about to hit him. I picked her up before she could harm him.

"Let me down!" she said kicking.

"No Hayden" I said. She kept kicking. Liam stood there looking happy with himself.

"You are not out of trouble" I said to him. He shrugged. I have a feeling he will be a lot like me when he is older. That is going to be hard to deal with. I carried Hayden downstairs. She started crying. I sat her down and the crying stopped. She smiled at me then ran upstairs.

"HAYDEN! Don't hurt your brother!" I called after her.

"No promises!" she yelled back. I sighed and sat on the couch. The doorbell rang again and I groaned.

"Daddy! Stop being lazy and open the door!" Hayden yelled. I sighed and got up. I opened the door it was that girl again. She had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"That was rude" she said. I scoffed.

"You take care of two six year olds who hate each other" I said.

"I could better than you" she said. Who is this chick?

"What's your name?" I asked. She looked like she was thinking.

"Peyton" she decided.

"Do you not know your name?" I asked.

"Shut it!" she said. I know who she reminds me of Patricia!

"Well Peyton why are you here?" I asked leaning against the door frame and trying to hear the twins from upstairs.

"Wanted to meet people in the neighborhood" she said.

"Well I'm Eddie I have two twins who are probably killing each other" I said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"I'm single and not looking looking for anyone" I said.

"Just asking" she said.

"It's fine I just lost the love of my life a long time ago" I said trying not to choke. Her face softened.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"It's fine" I said.

"I have to go but have my number" she said handing me a slip of paper. I nodded then closed the door. I might actually call her.

"I HATE YOU!" someone yelled from behind me. I turned around to see Hayde standing at the top of the steps. She was crying.

"You said you only love mommy! And that was NOT mommy!" she yelled then ran into her room. I followed after her only to see she locked the door.

"Hayden" I said softly.

"I hate you!" she yelled.

"You don't even know who it is" I said.

"Who is it?" she snapped.

"Daddy" I said.

"See I was right I HATE YOU!" she said.

"Open the door" I begged. She did but then closed it again. It hit my foot.

"Damnit Hayden! You know that isn't what I ment!" I said.

"You should clarify better" she said.

"Open the door" I said. This time when she did I held it open so she couldn't close it again. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Relax pancake" I said using her nickname. She slightly smiled then changed it back to a frown.

"I was only talking to her" I said. She didn't drop her stare.

"I only will date will date mommy" I said.

"Promise" she said.

"I promise" I said.

"Ok I really don't hate you" she said.

"I know your mom said much worse to me" I said.

"Mommy seems fun" she said.

"She was" I said.

"Love you daddy" Hayden said hugging me.

"Love you too pancake" I said.

I like my life but it would be better with my Yacker.

* * *

**Like a the uh Africia - Miss America pagent**


	3. Meeting them

Patricia pov

I just saw Eddie. I wasn't me but I saw Eddie. He's still a slimeball but a caring slimeball. I look girly. I'm wearing a purple tank top, black skirt and black heels! I never wear heels unless they are on my boots. I kind of wanted to see my kids but I was nervous.

I am wearing a blonde wig and brown contacts. They are itchy. After I left Eddie's house I went to Nina's house. She was holding a giggling six year old. Aria.

"Hey Trix how'd it go?" Nina asked. Aria was pulling on Nina's hair.

"Why is she acting loopy?" I asked.

"Went to the dentist had to get laughing gas" Nina said. Aria stuck her tongue out and tried to touch it to her nose.

"And when it wears off she's going to be in so much pain" Nina continued.

"Shh" Aria said putting her finger in Nina's mouth. I tried not to laugh but failed. Nina rolled her eyes and sat on the couch.

"So did you see him?" she asked.

"Yep he was nice and said he was single" I said.

"Told you are you going to show him you that "Peyton" is you" she asked.

"Nah now I'll just keep testing him" I said.

"Your so stubborn" Nina said.

"No I'm not" I said.

"Whatever. Hey, could you do a favor for me?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Could you go to that coffee shop I used to go to and get me latte?" she asked.

"Why can't you?" I asked.

"I'm taking care of triplets who break almost everything and one is hyped up on loopy gas" she said.

"Fine" I said dragging out the E. I took off my dumb wig and contacts because the itching turned into burning. I then called a cab and drove to the coffee shop. I waited in the long line.

The person in front of my was a guy with blonde hair that stands up, black jeans and a green shirt that shows off his muscles. I scoffed a little. He turned around.

EDDIE! I almost shitted my pants. I looked down at the ground. He hadn't seen my face yet.

"Can I help you?" he asked. I quickly got out of line. He saw my face. His eyes widened. I ran outside into the street.

"Patricia!" he called after me. I kept running. I knew he wasn't going to give up.

"I'm not losing you again Yacker" he called. After a while I didn't hear him so I stopped and took a breath. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist. Of course it was Eddie.

"Why the hell did you run?" he choked.

"I thought you didn't like me anymore" I said.

"I have always loved you" he said putting his forehead against mine.

"I know that now and I have a confession I'm Peyton" I said. He laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I kind of figured it out" he said.

"Alright smart ass" I retorted.

"That's my girl" he said. I was about to insult him when he pressed his lips to mine. There were the explosions I missed so much. His grip tightened on my waist pulling me closer to him. After a little while he pulled away. I pouted a little. He smiled.

"We can kiss later but now we have to get back to OUR twins" he said putting emphasis on our. I smiled and nodded. We got in his car and he drove home. He stopped outside and looked at me.

"You ready to meet them?" he asked.

"You think they won't like me?" I asked.

"No but they are a mini us" he said.

"Oh God!" I groaned. He laughed.

"You get used to it"'he said.

"I'll love them anyway" I said. He nodded then got out of the car. He helped me out then we walked inside. As soon as we walking in something flew past my face.

"LIAM!" Eddie yelled.

"Hey dad" a boy said. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Your her" he said.

"I'm your mum" I said.

"You have an accent?" he asked.

"Yea" I said. A little girl skipped in. Her arms wrapped around my leg very quickly.

"Your my mommy!" she said.

"I am and your my little Hayden" I said picking her up. She was beaming.

"Were a family!" she said.

"Yep" I said holding her close.

"Aww peddie family moment" a voice said. None other than Amber.

"She was babysitting" Eddie explained.

"I'm a great babysitter" Amber announced.

"Yea she let me drink Rockstar" Hayden said.

"Amber! You gave a six year old an energy drink!" Eddie scolded.

"Did I? Don't remember. Well look at the time gotta go" Amber said then quickly exited. I laughed. Hayden laid her head on my shoulder.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"No" she yawned.

"Yea you are" I said tracing circles on her back.

"No I'm not" she said in a sleepy daze. I rubbed her back hoping she would fall asleep and she did. Eddie smiled at me. I guess I'm better at parenting than I thought.

I went upstairs and put her in her bed. She had a white elephant with purple heart stuffed animal. I tucked Hayden in and put her elephant in her arms.

I just noticed she had blue in her hair. I laughed quietly. She really is just like me. I kissed her forehead and went back to Eddie. He was watching tv. I sat next to him on the couch.

"Wheres Liam?" I asked.

"In his bed" Eddie said.

"He's asleep?" I asked.

"Nope but he's being quiet" he said. I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder.

"We need to have a talk" he said.

"About?" I asked.

"You and me" he said.

"What about us?" I asked.

"I'm just wondering if you still love me or just wanted to see the twins" he said.

"Both" I said. He chuckled.

"Good I can't ever stand to be away from you so long" he said.

"If I didn't love you then I would have gone to find a new boyfriend" I said.

"Ok" he said.

"Love you slimeball" I said.

"Love you Yacker" he said. I then kissed him.

This is the start of my new life.

* * *

**Not the last chapter! More 2 come!**


	4. Sick

Patricia pov  
I woke up in Eddie's arms for the first time in forever. My throat was itchy. I tried to say something but nothing came out. Oh, great it's just like the curse again. I felt Eddie tighten his grip on my waist.

"Morning Yacker" he said. His voice sent cold chills down my spine. I wanted to say something back but couldn't. I held up my hand then got my Ipad from the nightstand.

"Can't talk" I typed then showed it to him.

"Just like in high school" he said. "Totally slimball" I typed then showed him.

"I get to take care of you" he said.

"Oh god" I typed. He smirked and got out of bed. He then propped up the pillows and and tucked me into bed.

"Need anything Yacker?" he asked.

"Food" I typed. He laughed.

"I can do that" he said. He then went downstairs leaving me alone. I sighed and turned on the tv. After some time I fell asleep. When I woke up Hayden was right in front of me smiling.

"Morning mommy" she said. I smiled and typed on my Ipad.

"Hi baby" I typed.

"Why aren't you talking?" she asked twirling her hair.

"I'm sick" I typed.

"Hope you feel better" she said. She's so sweet. How did she come from me and Eddie? Maybe they mixed her up. I would think that but she looks to much like me.

"Thank you Hayden" I typed. She got in bed with me. I put my arm around her and played with her hair. She held onto my torso and ducked her head under my chin. I kissed her head and went back into my dreams state. I felt arms wrap around me. I could tell they were Eddie's. I opened one eye.

"Hey Yacker" he said.

"Hi" I mouthed.

"Still silent" he said. I nodded.

"I see you made a friend" he said gesturing to Hayden. She was asleep with her head in my chest.

"She opened up to you fast" Eddie said. I smiled.

"She usually avoids people until she can trust them" he continued. I started typing again.

"That means when she gets a boyfriend he will be a good one" I said. Eddie laughed.

"Yea but he also has to be approved by us" he said.

"Poor guy going to have to deal with our crazy asses. Hayden's gonna hate us" I typed.

"She'll get over it" Eddie said. I smiled. He leaned into kiss me but I stopped him. I gestured to my throat.

"I don't care" he said then leaned in. We kissed for a little while. A giggle broke us apart. Hayden.

"You were kissing" she said. I nodded.

"I wanna have someone to kiss" she said. Eddie's eyes widened.

"No you don't!" he said.

"Yea I want to have a boyfriend" she said. I smiled at Eddie's shock.

"No you really don't boys are evil" he said trying to convince Hayden.

"Nu uh. Your a boy" she said looking up at Eddie.

"Got ya beat there" I typed. Eddie glared at me.

"Not helping Trix" he growled.

"Why can't I have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Your too young and I'm not ready to kill somebody yet" Eddie said.

"Ok but I have a question" she said.

"What is it?" Eddie asked.

"Where do babies come from?" she asked. Me and Eddie shared a stressed glance.

"Well you get these eggs and then a stick goes into an egg. And then there's a baby" Eddie said.

"Can I have eggs?" Hayden asked.

"No. No you can not" Eddie said.

"How does the stick get in the egg?" the little girl wondered. This was highly amusing.

"They just connect" Eddie said carefully choosing his words.

"How?" she asked.

"Look it's late you should go to bed" Eddie said escaping the conversation.

"Night mommy" Hayden said then gave me a kiss on the cheek. I waved at her. Eddie then took the curious six year old to get ready for bed.

That was so fun to see Eddie squirm.


	5. Bathtime

Eddie pov  
I have no idea where that conversation came from but I'm glad it's over. I took Hayden to the bathroom and ran a bath. She saw the bath and ran away as usual. She does not like taking baths.

"Hayden" I called. Of course no response.

"Pancake!" I called. Still silence.

"You know I'm going to find you!" I said getting up. I started to look around the house. When I went to my bedroom. I saw a little ball in the bed with Patricia. The ball was hidden by a blanket. I leaned smugly against the door frame. Patricia just looked at me.

"Gee I wonder where Hayden is?" I said sarcastically. Th little ball moved.

"She's dead" the little ball called. Patricia tried laughing.

"Oh no my baby is dead" I said dramatically.

"Yea so don't look for her" the ball called.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Someone kidnapped her then killed her because you made her take a bath" the ball said. She's such a drama queen.

"Nice try" I said to my daughter as I took her from her hiding spot. She scowled.

"You obviously don't care if I was murdered!" she said loudly.

"I would care but you weren't murdered" I said.

"So technical" she said. I smirked a little and took her to the bathroom.

"This is kidnapping!" she exclaimed.

"Your my daughter so no it isn't" I said. She had her arms crossed. I got her undressed.

"Get in the bath" I said.

"Nope" she said then ran for the door. I swung her into my embrace then locked the door.

"You may be sneaky but not to sneaky for me" I said.

"Please daddy" she begged.

"No you need to take a bath or you will smell like Uncle Alfie's socks" I said. She huffed. I put her in the bath and she plopped down. She is so stubborn. "Which soap do you want?" I asked her holding out different bottles.

"That one" she said pointing to the one that smelled like cupcakes. She decided to listen to me and actually get cleaned.

"Which shampoo?" I asked her.

"Cupcakes" she said. I ran my fingers through her blonde and blue hair. I scrubbed it hoping the blue would come out.

"Ow! Daddy that hurt!" Hayden said.

"Will this blue ever come out?" I said.

"Nope Aunt Amber always redoes them" she said. I sighed and rinsed her hair out. I put her a towel. It was purple with a hood that has little elephant ears on top. I put the hood on her head.

"Was that so bad?" I asked her.

"Yep" she said. Just like her mother. I carried her to her bedroom then got her in her pajamas. They were purple of course.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked. I sighed.

"Please" she begged making her green eyes go large. I'm powerless. I took her to Patricia and I's room.

"I thought she was sleeping" Patricia said as I put Hayden in-between us. She finally got her voice but it was faint.

"She wanted to sleep in here" I said.

"Yep" Hayden said. "You stay here. I have to give Liam a bath" I said to Hayden. She nodded and sat in Patricia's lap. I went to Liam's room and picked him off of the floor.

"Bath time" I said. He groaned but didn't bother to fight. I got him bathed and dressed way faster than Hayden. He went to his room and watched tv.

I went to my room running my fingers through my hair. I looked in to see my two special girls asleep in each others arms. I smiled and turned the lights off. I shut the tv  
off and moved Patricia's Ipad onto the nightstand. I wrapped my arms around Patricia. I kissed her head.

I'm glad she's back.


	6. Car crash

Patricia pov  
I am going shopping with Nina and Amber. Dear lord please help me. I'm bringing Hayden. Nina's bringing Aria and Kylie. Amber is bringing her daughter Erika (named after sibunasaviour. P.S such a sweetheart).

I got dressed in a pretty ok outfit. It's some black ripped up skinny jeans, black ankle boots, black graphic tee and my engagement ring which I have kept after all those years.

"You look good mommy" Hayden said.

"Thank you baby" I said.

"You look hot Yacker" Eddie commented.

"Thanks" I said. I looked at the clock.

"Time to go" I said picking Hayden up. I put her in her car-seat then started to drive.

"Mommy are we there?" she groaned from the backseat.

"No just wait" I said. She groaned again. Someone swerved in front of my car. I slammed on the brakes quickly but a car behind me hit me. I was covered in shattered glass.

I had covered Hayden's body to aid the blow. It was really bloody. I could hear panicked shouts. I started to fade into unconsciousness. I could hear ambulances in the distance. I just closed my eyes.

Eddie pov  
Patricia was in a car crash. My Patricia. She had Hayden with her. I rushed to the hospital.

"Patricia and Hayden Miller" I yelled at the receptionist.

"Patricia on the eighth floor, Hayden on the fifth" she said. I ran to the elevator and went to the fifth floor. I found Hayden's room and started choking bup. She was attached to tubes, with IV's in her arms. I felt myself tearing up. I sat next to her bed. She was asleep.

"Hayden" I said crying. I held her hand.

"Please be ok" I begged. Tears were streaming down my face.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" I said trying to stop crying and be strong for her. Her eyes did a flutter and she looked at me.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"It's me" I said relieved.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"You and mommy got in a car crash" I said.

"Oh" she said then was about to mess with her IV's.

"Don't touch those baby" I said.

"Ok" she said and moved her hand to her side.

"It's itchy" she said. I lifted up her hospital gown. A huge arch of stitches was on her side. I gulped a little.

"Don't mess with that either" I said. Her left leg had a cast. My perfect little baby is hurt. I promised never to let her get hurt. I failed. That driver is dead to me. I'm supposed to get a call telling me who hit them. I squeezed Hayden's hand.

"He said he was coming for me" she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The person who hit mommy's car he said he would get me then you would suffer" she said. I would suffer? Who the hell is this guy? Who is trying to take Hayden? I started getting angry.

"No one will take you" I promised her.

"Ok. Can I see mommy?" she asked.

"No but I'll go see mommy and tell you how she's doing" I said.

"Ok bye daddy" she said. She really is a happy child. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Love you baby" I said then went to see Patricia. I found her room and she was awake. She was hooked up just like Hayden and had a huge stitch over her stomach. She was flipping through a magazine.

"We'll look who showed up" she said. Even in a hospital she has to make fun of me. She seemed fine personality wise.

"I've been waiting. I thought maybe you were seeing someone else" she said.

"I was" I said. She lowered her magazine and raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" she asked. I laughed.

"It was just Hayden" I promised.

"Good because if not I would have taken out an IV and stabbed you" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"I was trying to see if my baby was ok" I said.

"How is she?" she asked then moved for her stitches.

"Do I have to talk to you like Hayden? Don't touch those" I said.

"Yes daddy" she said sarcastically.

"Good girl" I said then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"We can do better than that" she said. I smirked and moved to her lips. We kissed for a little while.

"Better. Now how is Hayden?" she asked.

"She has a cast and stitches on her side" I said.

"Stupid driver" she murmured.

"He said he was coming for Hayden and that I would suffer" I said rubbing my temples.

"You don't think Rufus" she said lowering her voice at that last part. It makes sense he hates me a lot. I shrugged.

"I hope not" I said.

"If so then we are screwed" she said.

"No we aren't" I said.

"I believe you" she said.

"Love you" I said.

"Love you" he said.


	7. Shocker

Patricia pov  
Me and Hayden got out of the hospital. Eddie was driving us home. Hayden has a neon blue cast on her left leg and stitches. I only have stitches. Eddie has to take care of us and by that I mean do whatever we stay. Liam is staying at Nina and Fabian's because they are the godparents.

I looked out the window and swear I saw a car following us. Eddie saw too and gritted his teeth. He pulled into our driveway and picked Hayden up. I went inside with Eddie following.

"Get in bed" Eddie commanded.

"Fine nurse Eddie" I said. He glared at me.

"Touchy" I said then went upstairs. Eddie came in a while later. He sat on the bed.

"Did you give Hayden her medicine?" I asked.

"Yep and propped her foot up. So now she's watching tv" he said.

"Good now get me some ice cream. I prefer brownie flavored" I said.

"Why would I do that?" he asked. I started to fake cry.

"I got hit by a car!" I cried. He rubbed my back.

"Ok I'll get you ice cream" he said. The tears stopped.

"Thanks Eddie" I said.

"Playing me" he muttered.

"Love you too" I said. He waved me off and got me some ice cream. I leaned on my soft pillows. I reached for my blanket but it was so far.

"Eddie!" I called. He came in the room with my ice cream.

"What?" he asked.

"Blanket so far!" I whined.

"It's at the end of the bed!" he exclaimed.

"I got hit by a car!" I exclaimed. I'm gonna use that excuse from now on.

"Ok I'm fixing it" he said and pulled it up.

"Daddy!" Hayden's voice rang out. Eddie sighed gave me the ice cream and tended to our daughter. He was back like what felt like hours later but it actually wasn't very long.

"She had to go to the bathroom" he said.

"Oh" I nodded and laid down next to me. I poked him. He didn't respond.

"Stop ignoring me!" I said. He sighed and opened his eyes.

"Yes Patricia" he said annoyed.

"I want orange juice" I said. He sighed and got up.

"Thanks babe" I said. He mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Love you too" I said. My phone rang so I picked up.

"Hola" I said sucking on my ice cream.

"Hello Patricia" a familiar voice said. I almost choked on my spoon.

"Cat got your tongue?" Rufus asked.

"NO! And what could you possibly want?" I asked.

"Just wanted to know how little Hayden is" he said innocently.

"YOU DID THIS!" I exclaimed.

"Why would you think that?" he asked. I scoffed.

"You threatened her" I said.

"She's a little snitch but yes I did" he said.

"Stay away from her and Liam and me and Eddie. Just stay away from my family before I hunt you down and kill you" I said enraged. I heard him chuckle.

"What?" I asked.

"Just like your father" he said.

"What are you talking about my dad would never do that" I said.

"Your dad now isn't your real dad. I am" he said. I dropped the phone. He has to be lying. Right?

What kind of a nut would kill his kid and grandkids? Though Rufus is a nut. I walked to the mirror and looked at myself.

I tried to see any similarities. I'm not seeing it at all. Though I am basically a clone of my mom I should have something like him. Though my "dad" looks nothing like me. This is nuts.

Nina pov

Someone tell me why I agreed to take Liam too. My house is a zoo. Everyone is running around. I heard something break.

"LIAM, LUKE, KYLIE AND ARIA" I yelled. The boys came from upstairs while the girls came from the kitchen. The crash was from upstairs. I could tell that much. Liam had his hands behind his back.

"Put your hands out" I said. He did. They had glass and blood.

"Luke" I said. He put his out and showed the same. I picked them up and sat them on the kitchen counter. I found the first aid kit and got some tweezers. They flinched everytime I took out glass.

"I'm sorry but you did this" I said. After I fixed it I sprayed the boo boo spray (who knows what thats from?)on their hands. They screamed. I wrapped them up with bandages. I learned something from being a doctors wife.

"Do not mess with your hands" I said. They nodded.

"Go watch tv" I said. They ran off. I sighed and went to the fridge. I got out the "mommy juice" and took a drink of that. About a minute later Kylie toddled in.

"MOMMY! Aria fell!" she said. I sighed and ran outside. Aria was laying on the ground and her arm was bent weird. I think she broke it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I fell off a tree" she said and put her thumb in her mouth.

"I guess we have to go visit daddy" I said. I got all of the kids and put them in the car. On the highway Kylie started kicking from her car seat.

"Mommy!" she said.

"Yes Kyle" I said.

"I gotta pee!" she said. I sighed.

"Were almost there" I said. She was jittery. I finally got the hospital. Fabian works with kids. I picked up Aria and the other kids trailed behind. We got a room and waited. Kylie crossed her legs.

"Theres a bathroom right there" I said pointing to the door in the room. She ran in. I sat Aria in my lap and messed with her hair. Kylie came back in.

"I feel better" she announced. I smiled. Fabian soon came in. He was looking at the charts.

"HI daddy" Aria said. He looked up.

"Hey" he said then hugged us.

"What did you do to your arm?" he asked her.

"I think I frictioned it" she guessed.

"Fractured" he corrected.

"Ok well it hurts" she said. Fabian chuckled and picked her up. He took her to get an X-ray. I picked up Kylie and kissed her head.

"Is Ari ok?" she asked.

"She's fine" I promised. She nodded and laid her head on my chest.

"It's time for your nap" I said. She nodded. Fabian then came back.

"She needs a cast" he said.

"I don't want one" Aria said.

"Yes you do" Fabian said. She shook her head no.

"You can get a purple one" he promised.

"Ok" she said. He then took her for surgery. After many hours Aria had a light purple cast. I picked her up.

"Cute" I said. She giggled.

"See you at home" Fabian said then kissed me.

"Bye" I said then returned the kiss. I took all the kids to home. I got them ready for bed. I got them in bed and then got myself in bed. I took my migrane pills and laid in bed watching tv. I heard a ding which came from the alarm system which basically means Fabian is home. He came in minutes later and sat next to me.

"You tired?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"MOMMY!" Kylie yelled. I winced and was about to get up. Fabian laid me down.

"I need to get Kylie" I said.

"I'll get her just rest" he said.

"Ok" I said. and leaned back. He kissed my forehead.

"Love you" he muttured.

"Love you too" I said.

Though it is insane I love my life.


	8. Visitors

Patricia pov  
I need to now if Rufus is lying or not. I really hope he is lying. I called my mum. I never talk to her but this is special.

"Hi mum" I said.

"Hello Patricia" she said sullenly.

"Is my dad Renee Zeldman?" I said getting to the point.

"Well.. Yes" she admitted. I hung up the phone and sat it on the bed. Oh my god! This can't be happening. I ran my fingers through my hair. That is impossible.

What am I suppose to tell Eddie? I'm the daughter of his arch enemy. He would take Hayden and Liam and away and shun me. Eddie walked in the room killing me of my thoughts.

"I heard the conversation" he said.

"I didn't know I promise and I would never try to kill you for the same purposes as him" I said. He chuckled.

"I know Yacker" he said sitting down next to me.

"Good" I said. Shattering glass broke our peace. It was coming from the kids rooms. Liam wasn't there so it had to be Hayden. Eddie grabbed his gun.

"Call the police and stay in here" he said. I picked up the phone.

"Someone's trying to kidnap my daughter" I cried. It was all I got to say before the phone was kicked out of my hands. I got pushed to the floor. When I was able to focus I saw I was at gunpoint. I lifted my eyes and saw Joy. She smiled.

"Hello Patricia" she said. Oh god no! She stuck it to my neck.

"No more movements or noises or your dead" she said. I did not move.

"Good girl" she said like a dog. I took slow breaths.

Eddie pov

I ran into Hayden's room. She was crying as someone picked her up.

"Put her down" I said pointing the gun at the person. He turned around. Rufus.

"Put her down" I repeated. He smiled and touched her face.

"Daddy!" Hayden cried.

"Rufus, set my daughter down" I said.

"Just wanted to see her" he said.

"Well you've seen her. Now put her down" I said. He didn't. I quickly grabbed her. She put her head on my shoulder. She was whimpering.

"Shh it's fine" I promised. Rufus smugly stood there.

"Get out" I said.

"She's going to be your downfall" he said. I rolled my eyes and pointed my gun at him.

"Leave me and my family alone" I said. He shook his head no. I gritted my teeth and forced him out of the house. I forced him downstairs and outside.

"If I EVER see you here again I will kill you!" I yelled before I slammed the door. I still had a crying Hayden. I was holding her like a baby so I could keep up her bad foot. She had her arms around my neck.

"It's fine everyone is ok" I said. I carried her to her bedroom and placed her in bed.

"Night Hayden" I said then kissed her head. I tucked her in the bed. She quickly fell asleep. A small window in her room was broken. I sighed and left her room locking it behind me. In my room I was horrified.

Joy holding Patricia at gunpoint. I thought fast and shot Joy in the leg. She was hurting my Yacker. Joy rolled off of Patricia. She was holding onto her leg. I took her gun.

"What do you want?" I asked. She was silent.

"I suggest you get me a bandaid before I bleed to death and your the only one who looks like they would do it" she said. I gritted my teeth and went to the bathroom. I got some gauzes and put them on her leg.

"Better" she said. I picked her up and took her downstairs. I threw her outside.

"Stay away!" I warned before I slammed the door. I went back to Patricia. She was in bed. She's safe. Hayden's safe. Liam's safe. Now everything is right in my life.


	9. Close

Eddie pov  
I picked up Liam from Nina and Fabians. He was pretty quiet on the way home. I took him out of his car seat and unlocked the front door. It was morning so the girls were probably still asleep. I turned off the alarm and went upstairs. Liam ran to the couch and watched tv. I went into Hayden's room where the six year old had her eyes open.

"Morning daddy" she said. I kissed her forehead.

"I'm hungry" she said.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked brushing her blonde and blue hair from her face.

"Pancakes and watermelon with milk" she said.

"Of course pancake would want pancakes" I said poking her stomach. She giggled. I kissed her head again then went to see Patricia. She was scratching her stitches sitting up on bed. She knows she isn't supposed to do that. I leaned against the door frame. She still hadn't noticed.

"Patricia, what are you doing?" I asked. She jumped and stopped scratching.

"You aren't supposed to be scratching" I said.

"Oh well" she said.

"What do you want for breakfast? I'm already cooking pancake, pancakes" I said.

"Traditional english breakfast" she said.

"Is that stones?" I asked. She rolled her emerald eyes.

"First off it's scones and second no" she said.

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"I'll leave you to figure it out" she said. I groaned and went downstairs. I called Fabian.

"What?" he snapped.

"Why are you in a bad mood?" I asked.

"Kylie and Aria were having nightmares and I almost got them back to sleep until you called me" he said. I could hear crying in the background. Fabian sighed.

"Sorry but I need to know what is in a traditional English breakfast" I said.

"Bacon, eggs, fried tomatoes, toast, sausage and orange juice. That's all Patricia likes and I know that's who your making it for. Bye" he said then hung up. Rude but informative. I went downstairs to the living room.

"Liam, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked the lazy six year old.

"Waffles with ice cream" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I like waffles and I like ice cream" he said.

"Can't you have pancakes?" I asked.

"No, dad I can't" he said. I groaned and went to the kitchen. I cooked everyone there different breakfast. I gave Liam his waffles with vanilla ice-cream. Hayden got her pancakes and Patricia got her English breakfast. I sat next to Patricia in bed.

"Good job slimeball" she said.

"Thanks. I have to ask you something" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"When are we getting married?" I asked. She was picking something out of her teeth.

"I don't know but I think we should wait just because of the Rufus, Joy thing" she said.

"I agree" I said. She gave me a kiss.

"Love you Eddie" she said.

"Love you Trixie" I said. Then we kissed.

Fabian pov  
I need sleep. Aria and Kylie had a nightmare about the same thing. It was someone kidnapped them and then killed me and Nina. After that they got beaten. I can see why they were scared.

I'm holding them in my arms sitting on Kylie's bed. I'm rocking them like their babies. They are my babies. They are crying like crazy.

"Shh it's ok. Me and mommy are still here" I promised. They didn't stop. Tears were streaked down their cute faces.

"Nothing will take you or hurt you" I said. It didn't comfort them.

"You wanna come to me and mommy's room?" I asked. They nodded. I picked them up and carried them to me and Nina's bed. Nina was in bed with a sleeping Luke. She smiled at me.

"Nightmare" Nina said while she messed with Luke's dark brown hair.

"Them too" I said gesturing to the little girls in my arms. They were only whimpering now. I kissed their foreheads and sat them in bed next to Luke. They were in-between me and Nina.

"My poor babies" Nina said the kissed all of their heads. Kylie reached for Nina. Nina picked her up and cradled her. Nina moved away Kylie's dark brown hair.

Aria fell asleep with her head on my leg. I rubbed her back. She seemed to be sleeping soundly. Nina was calming Kylie down. It seemed to work because she got quiet.

Kylie rolled on her brother. Kylie laid on Luke's left arm. He didn't move he only scrunched up his nose and snoring.

I saw a patch of drool on my leg. Aria. She was drooling. I kind of laughed and wiped the drool off. She slid off my leg onto her brother. Luke didn't seem to mind his two sisters. I have a feeling they will be close.


	10. Christmas shopping is a pain in the ass

**Hola earthlings or Aliens whichever. So in this chapter were are skipping ahead a little. SO it's almost christmas (Just cuz I love christmas) in the story. Thats all u need 2 know.**

* * *

Patricia pov

Christmas shopping is a pain in the ass. It's freezing outside. I can't feel my feet or toes it's just awful. Nina, Amber and I are shopping together. We all waited till the last minute just because we've been busy. We all have the toys we just need clothes for the girls. Amber took us too a boutique for little girls.

Apparently she takes her daughter there all the time. The decorations were like fairytale. A girl in a black tank top, skinny jeans and fairy wings came up to us.

"Hi Mrs. Lewis" she said to Amber.

"Hi Tiffany" she said. I schrunched my nose up at the name Tiffany. That bitch from high school. Tried to steal Eddie. She slapped me. But I slapped her back so it's ok. I looked closely at the girl.

Same big boobs as Tiffany. Same fake nose as Tiffany. Same bleach blonde hair as Tiffany. Same murky green eyes as Tiffany. Same nose piercing that makes her look like a bull. Oh hell no!

She was eyeing me too. Amber and Nina looked confused. I never told them about my "issue" with her. Tiffany got in my face.

"Hey slut" she said.

"Hey whore" I counted.

"Don't you have a boy you should be paying off to date you?" she asked innocently. My eyes narrowed.

"Don't you have some guy to go screw. You hooker" I insulted.

"I'm not a hooker bitch" she said.

"Why don't you tell that to your huge hole!" I said raising my voice.

"Yours is bigger than mine!" she said raising her voice.

"Please" I said carring out the "a".

"It's true no wonder Eddie likes me" she said.

"Wow your dumber than I thought" I said.

"Really then how come when you went missing I had sex with him" she said. That shocked me.

"How did you know I went missing?" I asked.

"Well when you left Eddie and your babies. Eddie still had to come to school and he had to bring the brats. I asked where you were and he said missing" she explained.

"Why did you have sex?" I asked.

"He loves me" she said. I was about to beat her when Amber did it instead. She kicked Tiffany. I forget her skinny ass takes karate classes.

"How dare you even think about breaking up Peddie? It is my second favorite couple" she said.

"I think me and Eddie are cuter and better" Tiffany said then stepped on Amber's shoes.

There are a few things you do NOT do to Amber. 1. DON'T BREAK UP HER COUPLES. 2. DON'T TOUCH HER HAIR OR CLOTHES. 3. YOU DO NOT MESS WITH HER SHOES. A scuff mark appeared in her Louis Vuitton's. She looked up at a smirking Tiffany.

"It's on bitch" she said. There was a lot of kicking but of course they both took off their shoes. Amber end up fine but Tiffany had a scar that looked like teeth marks.

"You bit me bitch!" she exclaimed.

"That's right now stay away from PEDDIE!" she said then walked through the store away from Tiffany. Me and Nina followed.

"I've never seen her so mad" Nina said.

"I have when we first started Anubis Jerome dipped her favorite shoes in hair dye" I said.

"How mad was she?" she asked.

"She chased Jerome into the washroom with a big knife" I said.

"Wow" she said.

"Yea Trudy had to pry her away from the door. Then Victor made clean toilets" I said. Nina was about to talk when Amber's shrill shreik cut her off.

"Look at this it would be so cute on my little Erika" she said. We walked over. Pink. That was just all I saw. Pink. Also sparkles. A pink sparkly dress.

It was so Amber and so Erika. Erika is five years old. She has Amber's blonde hair, Alfie's dark brown eyes and she has tan skin. She really is pretty. Amber spoils her a lot.

"Isn't it cute!" Amber gushed.

"Pink" I said.

"I know thats what makes it pretty" she said.

"Whatever you like Amber but I'm going to go shop for my girls" Nina said then walked away. I walked away too. I tried to look for something Hayden would like. She is not a girly girl.

I found a Harajuku Lovers kids collection. She has been bugging me to buy her stuff from that brand. I also got her monster high stuff.

The last type of clothes I got was from Avril Lavigne's clothing line Abbey Dawn. I wear the adult stuff from that line because I know you might not believe this but I am still young. I'm only 22. I had no idea they a kids collection.

Hayden loves Avril Lavigne. Eddie despises her. He doesn't like how she is like I don't care about stuff. He's exactly like that so I don't know what he's getting on Hayden's case for. I think he thinks she will end up like us not caring about most things.

So she is forbidden to listen to Avril. But being the cool mommy I am I let her listen to it on my Iphone. But if her dad comes then she has to switch it to some little kids song. Who wouldn't love me as their mom?

Nina pov

It's hard to shop for triplets. Espically if two of them are girls and they will fight if they don't get the same as the other. But yet they hate the same things.

I got Kylie a lot of designer brands. It's like for little kids though. Mostly Gucci because she has an obsession. You know who's fault that was? Fabian. He gave her these pink Gucci boots for her birthday and she has been obsessed ever since.

Aria is a little more laid back. Most of what I got her was stuff from the brand Guess.

Don't even ask how much this cost. Because one if Fabian found he would be mad. Even though it's his fault our daughters like fancy stuff. And two he would probably kill me.

I paid for my stuff and waited for Patricia and Amber. Patricia came over with a lot of bags. We waited for about half an hour and Amber came with at least fifteen huge bags. I didn't comment on them.

We put our stuff in our cars then we had to go grocery shopping. We went to some organic store becasue Amber only eats organic.

"Where is the organic bathroom?" Patricia asked. I stiffled a laugh.

"Over by the dog food" Amber said putting a lot of those smoothie things. They are called Naked **(I had to mention that because my friend drinks these and when my other friend took it from her she exclaimed "Your touching Naked!")** Patricia went to the bathroom.

"Nina it's almost your anniversary" Amber exclaimed. I blushed. Seven years since I started dating Fabian.

"Yea we probably aren't doing much because we have the triplets" I said.

"Don't worry Auntie Amber can handle it. Anyway I already got you guys a vacation place" she said grabbing hot chocolate mix.

"What?" I asked.

"Yea your going to the beach for a weekend. You could even make more babies" she said raising her eyebrows at the end.

"I don't want to be away from the triplets" I said.

"You won't even miss them" she said.

"Ok, I'll go" I said.

"Good" she said. Patricia came back from the bathroom.

"Guess who I saw in the bathroom?" she said keepng her voice low.

"David Beckham" Amber said hopefully.

"Girls bathroom, Ambs. No, Vera" Patricia said. I looked and saw Vera leaving the bathroom. She slowly came towards us.

"Aww crumbcakes" Amber said.


	11. Boyfriend

Patricia pov

I want to punch Vera in the face but apparently that called "abuse" and is illegal. Stupid laws. She stood in front of us smiling.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Just going to ask you one more time. Are you going to give me your kids?" she said.

"You don't even deserve to breath the same air as my kids" I said.

"What are you even going to do with them?" Nina asked.

"Not important" Vera snapped.

"Yes it is" I said.

"Are you going to give them up? Yes or No?" she asked.

"No" Nina and I said at the same time.

"Very well" she said then walked away.

"Let's get home" Nina suggested. Me and Amber nodded. We bought all our stuff and drove to our houses. Eddie was on the couch with Hayden and Liam in his arms. The twins were asleep. Eddie smiled at me.

"Hey. Anything new?" I said.

"I took them outside to play in the snow. I saw a figure in a leather jacket standing behind a tree. I picked up the twins ran inside and locked the door. Eventually they fell asleep" he said. No! Vera works fast.

"Vera may be coming after the twins" I said. Eddie shook his head.

"We'll be fine. The twins are not sleeping alone" he said holding them closer.

"We'll just be careful" I said. I then hide the christmas presents and put up the groceries.

I sat on the couch with Eddie and my babies. I took Liam and sat him in my lap. Eddie put his free arm around me. He kissed my head. A giggle and a groan filled the air. Hayden and Liam. Liam was fake gagging and Hayden was giggling.

"Can I have a boyfriend for christmas?" Hayden asked.

"NO. Not ever" Eddie said.

"Ever is a long time daddy" she complained.

"Have I told you boys are evil? All they want to do is get you in their pants" Eddie said. I put my head on the palm of my hand.

"You aren't like that" she said crossing her arms.

"Well I'm awesome so that's different" Eddie said.

"What do you want your boyfriend to look like?" I asked to press Eddie's nerves.

"PATRICIA!" Eddie exclaimed.

"He needs the bluest eyes ever. Strawberry blonde hair. He has to have muscles and abs and he has to be a bad boy" Hayden said dreamily.

"No, you will never date a bad boy. Ever!" Eddie said.

"You guys are so weird" Liam moaned.

"Whatever. I'll be married by the time I'm sixteen and you'll be alone" Hayden said.

"You will not be married at sixteen. I forbid you even geing married!" Eddie said.

"That's why I'll do it behind your back" she said simply. I laughed.

"Your already thinking about that!" Eddie said.

"She is our child. She obviously has our sneeky gene" I said.

"Sadly" Eddie murmured. Hayden kissed Eddie's cheek.

"Don't worry daddy. I have standards" she said.

"They better be high. I'm not letting some random guy date you when your older" Eddie said.

"Aunt Amber told me I have to have high standards" she said.

"At that rate you'll never get married" I said.

"Shh" Eddie hissed. I rolled my eyes.

SO overprotective.

Nina pov

When I got home Fabian was making the triplets hot chocolate.

"Hi mommy" Kylie said.

"Hi" I said. I kissed Fabian.

"AWW" Kylie and Aria said. Luke just shook his head.

"Daddy. Aunt Amber said I'm so pretty I'll have a boyfriend in no time" Kylie said.

"Well you have to be at least 18" Fabian said.

"We were only 15" I said.

"Yes but I don't want what we did to happen to them" he said. I know he ment us having them when I was 16 and he was 17.

"Daddy I'll only have two years get married, to have a baby and be a model before I get old" Kylie complained.

"You'll have plenty of time. You don't hear Aria complaining" he said.

"Because I will never get a boyfriend" Aria said swinging her legs off the counter.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"A girl at school called me ugly" she sniffled. I hugged her.

"Your beautiful" I said.

"No, she always says it" she said. I held her closely.

"She is just like this mean girl. Her name was Joy. She always insulted me" I said.

"But your pretty" she sniffled looking up. Her eyes were red with tears spilling over.

"See she lied and the girl bullying you is too" I said.

"Thank you mommy" she said.

"No problem" I said wiping away her tears. Fabian looked at me fondly. I just smiled. I saw that it was nine o' clock.

"Time for bed" I said then took Aria and Kylie upstairs. Fabian had Luke. I hesistate putting them by themselves so put them in Fabian and I's bed. Me and Fabian went back downstairs and talked.

"What you said to Aria was nice" Fabian said.

"It's true" I said. There was a pause.

"I need to tell you that Vera threatened me today" I said.

"She's all bark no bite" he said.

"But Rufus isn't" I said.

"We can get through it" he promised.

"Ok. Love you" I said.

"Do I even have to say it?" he said.


	12. Posessed

Patricia pov

I woke up to having jumping on the bed.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!" A voice said jumping up and down. I looked up. Hayden and Liam. Liam was more of sitting while Hayden was jumping.

"Calm down pancake" Eddie moaned.

"No a lady is here" she said. I shot out of bed.

"What did she look like?" I asked.

"She had dark brown hair and looked mean. She said someone wanted to see us" she explained. Eddie the got up too.

"Stay here" we told the twins.

"Do not leave this room" Eddie warned getting his gun. Hayden and Liam got in bed.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Hayden asked pulling the blankets to her chest.

"Yes, baby" I promised. She didn't seem to believe me. I kissed her head then me and Eddie went downstairs. Joy was standing there.

"Leave" I spat.

"No. Where are your brats?" she asked.

"Not brats" Eddie snapped pointing his gun at her.

"You aren't getting them" I said. She lunged at me. I closed my eyes and waiting for something to hit but nothing did. I opened my eyes. Joy was dead on the ground. Eddie lowered his gun. I ran to him.

"I warned her to stay away" he said. I kissed his head. We did call the police. But no one got arrested. It turns out they were looking for her because of all of her other crimes. When they left we went upstairs to the twins. They were asleep. As I tried to wake them nothing worked. A note was left by the bed.

"You burn me I burn you back harder" it said. I felt for their pulse. It was normal but they had panic strickened faces.

"Eddie. Rufus did something" I said. He just started to shake then. I looked at the note again nothing. I went and called Fabian he knows all about egyptian crap.

"Fabian. Rufus did something to the twins and they won't wake up" I cried.

"Sleep spell. The only way to cure it is and I know this sounds chessy is love" he said. I dropped the phone and went back to Eddie and the twins.

I kissed Liam's forehead and he stirred. He moaned. I sighed with relief then kissed Hayden's. Nothing happened. Eddie then kissed her forehead. Nothing. He got angry. The angrier he got he started to glow. He then kissed her but on the lips this time. Hayden's lips glowed gold like she had tears of gold.

"Osirian" a voice whispered. Some gold smoke went into Hayden's mouth. She coughed then opened her eyes. They were also gold. She seemed possessed. I looked at Liam to see the same. Eddie got angry again.

"Isis leave Hayden's body" he hissed at Hayden. I was confused. Hayden smirked.

"Oh osirian" she said. Her voice sounded regal.

"Get out! You can't keep doing this" Eddie said angrily.

"I can do whatever I feel. She is my host" Hayden or Isis or whoever the hell was in my daughters body.

"No, she becomes more of a target. She's already one" Eddie said.

"When a goddess is in trouble can she not use her host" Isis said.

"That's right. You can't use it. Espically when your in trouble. What did you do this time?" he asked. Hayden or Isis rolled her golden eyes.

"Demons love the magic goddess" she said. Eddie had it.

"In the name of Anubis leave" he said touching his hands on Isis? The gold smoke came out of Hayden. Her eyes changed normal but she looked drowsy.

"Sleep, baby. She used you again" Eddie said rubbing Hayden's head. She started to dose off. Eddie then turned to Liam.

"Anubis get out" he said.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. Hoping you didn't fail me" Liam said in a deeper voice.

"I'm keeping them and Nina safe. Now leave" Eddie said. A dark black smoke billowed out of Liam. He went straight to sleep.

"Explanation!" I hissed at Eddie.

"They are host of Isis and Anubis" he said. My eyes widened.

Nina pov

Vera was in my fucking house. I pushed her outside. She had already punched me in the face. Fabian was behind me with his gun. "Leave!" I said. She grabbed my arm then twisted it. I stepped on her foot which made her release. Soon police showed up and she got arrested.

"I'll be back" she hissed.

"Not likely bitch. Have fun in jail" I said. I then went inside with Fabian. We went back to the triplets. I shook them and their eyes flew open. Not in their natural colors. I know whats happening.

Luke had Horus controlling him. One eye was gold and th other was silver. Kylie had Nut controlling her. Her eyes were pure white but shimmered like stars.

Aria had Nephthys controlling her. Her eyes were a bright blue. Her's is dangerous. Her's is most dangerous because they are supposed to end up with whoever their godly host partner is. Her's is Seth. God of evil and Chaos. He's suppose to murder whoever the host of Osiris is. Not exactly who I want her with. Fabian gritted his teeth.

"Get out of their bodies" he yelled at the gods.

"No" Nut/Kylie said.

"We just wanted to see if our host were ok" Nephthys/Aria said.

"When you go into them you mess with the immune systems. So no they probably aren't ok" Fabian said.

"They have the blood of Royals they'll be fine" Horus/Luke said. I knew what he ment. I'm a desendant of Amun-ra and Fabian of Ra.

"Yes but they are still kids" I said.

"Fine. I'll go" Nephthys said. Blue smoke came from Aria it smelt like the ocean. Aria looked green. Fabian took her to the bathroom.

"I'll go I can't have my host vominting" Nut said. The smoke that came from Kylie was strange. It was black with little twinkling stars. When Kylie turned normal she put her hands to her head.

"My head hurts" she said. I got her speical migrane medicane. It's the drinkable kind. She groaned but opened her mouth. I clamped my hand over her mouth and nose so she wouldn't spit.

"Weaklings" Horus said. A silver smoke came out of Luke. He just simpily fell asleep. Fabian came in with Aria. She was still green.

"She did it again" she groaned.

"I know baby were trying to stop them" I said rubbing her back. I hate seeing my kids in pain.


	13. News

Fabian pov  
I'll explain why my children are host to gods. Egyptian mythology sucks. Me and Nina both being descendants of Pharaohs passed the genes to the triplets. The gods decided they wanted someone on a mortal level to use whenever they wanted.

I can usually keep them away but I slip up sometimes and they get into the triplets. They can't remember anything that happens during that time. Me and Nina just say they pass out.

I have Aria in my lap right now. She's sleeping peacefully. I rubbed her back in circles. Kylie had her head on my knee. Luke was sleeping in Nina. Nina looked exhausted. I took Luke from her and laid him in the bed.

"Go sleep in the guest room" I said. She was about to protest.

"Doctors orders" I said.

"I'm fine I need to put together outfits anyways" she said. She is a stylist when she isn't at home. Amber kind of dragged her into it. Nina actually enjoyed it and has a company.

"You can do it later" I said.

"No, my new client wants them" she said.

"I'll help you then you sleep" I said.

"Fine" she said then got up. We just took the sleeping triplets to Nina's office. It is a wreck. I sat Kylie and Aria on the little futon Nina had. She also put Luke down on the futon. Nina looked through her already put together outfits.

"My client is a perfectionist. She is so critical!" Nina said.

"What does she want?" I asked.

"She needs an outfit for new years eve" Nina said running her fingers through her hair.

"Yea. Maybe a dress" I suggested.

"Such a boy" she said.

"I am a boy" I said.

"I know" she faltered. She almost sprung up and started typing in her laptop.

"From Ambers collection" she said. The dress was very pink. Not surprised it's made by Amber.

"I'll call her and she can get me one" Nina said. I realized something. Tomorrow is Christmas. After Nina put in her order I picked her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Doctors orders to sleep. Do you understand me Nina Marie Martin-Rutter?" I asked.

"Yes dad" she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and laid her in the bed for the guest bedroom. She just laid there. At one point she closed her eyes but I knew she wasn't sleeping.

"I'm not leaving until your asleep" I said. Eventually she did. I left and locked her in because she would try and leave. I picked the triplets up from the futon. They were awake. They were quiet which is unusual.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat them on me and Nina's bed. They were quiet.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You died and left us alone" Luke said. Aria and Kylie were sniffling and they were crying. Luke always tried to stay calm for his sisters. I wrapped my arms around the three of them.

"Me and Mommy are fine. We will never leave you" I said.

"But it keeps happening!" Kylie said.

"I know but it  
isn't real" I said.

"Ok" Aria said.

"Make them stop"Kylie pleaded.

"I wish I could but I can't" I said. Kylie sniffled again.

"I would never lie to you" I promised.

"Ok daddy" Aria said then hugged me.

"Kyle's?" I asked.

"Ok" she said then hugged me. I love my kids.

Eddie pov  
If Isis "visits" Hayden one more time I'm going to beat her godly ass.

"Oh I'm getting my ass beaten you watch your tongue Eddie Sweet" Isis said. I turned around to be faced with her. Not Hayden but actually Isis.

"You know you can't hurt me" I said.

"True but I could hurt that girlfriend of yours. You aren't even supposed to be with her" she said.

"Don't touch Patricia! And not all chosen ones and osirians got together. Like Sarah and Rufus" I said.

"He was a nut" she said. The ceiling rumbled. Isis sighed.

"I'm sorry mother" she said. Isis's mother is Nut. The ceiling stopped shaking. Isis turned towards me.

"See you soon Osirian" she said. I grunted and left the room. Patricia was putting wet washcloths on the twins heads.

"They have fevers" she said. Isis and Anubis can't keep doing this. It weakens them. I sighed and sat down. They were sleeping.

Hayden's lips were still gold. I don't understand why they haven't changed back. She sneezed. I pulled her blanky to her and she snuggled with it under my arms.

I wrapped the blanket around her and held her like a baby. She sneezed again. She was sleeping like how I do when I get hangovers. Like a rock. Liam was actually snoring.

Patricia's phone rang. She quietly got up and went to the hallway. I messed with Hayden's blonde hair. Patricia came in so happy.

"I'm the editor-in-chief at Vogue magazine" she said.

"Thats great" I said.

"I know but there's some bad news" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to move to L.A" she said.

"That's not a huge problem because I've been meaning to tell you I got album deal"I said.

"Oh my god! Your gonna make music" she said. By then the twins woke up.

"Why are you interrupting my sleep!" Liam moaned. Hayden was hitting my face like a snooze button. She kept poking my nose.

"Child, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Need sleep" she moaned.

"Well wake up because we have news" Patricia said.

"What!" Liam snapped.

"We're moving to L.A" I said.

"Cool now I gotta sleep" Hayden said.

"Me too" Liam said. That's my children.

So enthusiastic.


	14. Merry Christmas

**Nina pov**

"MOMMY! DADDY! IT"S CHRISTMAS"the triplets yelled in my face. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the alarm clock. Five-thirty! This is early!

"It's so early" I complained.

"We already waited for ten minutes!" Kylie said pulling on my arms. I looked over to see Aria sitting on Fabian's chest. She poked his chest.

"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy" she said getting louder and louder each time she said it. Fabian moaned.

"Daddy!" Aria complained moving on his chest. Fabian pulled her down next to him.

"Why are you up?" he asked.

"It's christmas" she said. Fabian sighed and got up. Now Luke and Kylie were pulling on me.

"I"m coming" I said getting up. The triplets ran downstairs. Fabian and I laid in bed for a minute.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Kylie yelled.

"Coming Kyles" I said getting up. Fabian did too. I leaned on him.

"Merry Christmas" he muttured in my ear.

"You too" I said.

We went downstairs where the triplets were already done opening gifts. We barely use wrapping paper because it's a mess. Most of the gifts are laid out. Kylie came up and huggd me and Fabian's legs.

"Thank you!" she said.

"No problem" I said rubbing her back. Luke was consummed with Legos. Aria was reading a book. The Hunger Games? I didn't buy that.

"Did you buy Ari The Hunger Games?" I asked Fabian.

"No, she's way too young" he said.

"Ari who gave you that?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It was by the door" she said. I took the book. A note fell out.

"Hello new chosen one. I will be coming to find you shortly. Don't trust those people you call your parents-RZ" it said. I crumbled the note and pulled Fabian away. I gave him the note.

"What does he mean those people? We are her parents" he said.

"I don't now but he is crossing boundaries" I said. One thing you don't mess with is family.

"Nins you look red" Fabian said.

"I'm angry" I said.

"I am too but the triplets will notice. So you need to calm down" he said. I took deep breaths and calmed down. Fabian kissed me.

"We'll be ok" he said.

"Ok" I said. We went back to the triplets. They were cowering in fear. Someone broke into our house. I gestured to Fabian to get his gun. He went upstairs quietly. The person who broke in had on a mask.

"Come along children" the person said. It wasn't Rufus or Vera. I have no idea who the hell this was. He hadn't noticed me.

"Where do your parents keep the treasure" the man said. Anubis house. Me and Fabian have the cup and mask and elixer recipe. The kids have never even seen it. The triplets were crying.

"Fine. You don't tell then you come with me. Then your parents will" the man said. He picked up the triplets like little kittens. By the scruffs of their neck. Fabian came back with his gun. "Put them down" he said. The man turned with his mask on.

"No" he said. Fabian shot the dude in the leg. The man winced the threw Aria on the ground. She groaned as she hit the ground. The man still had Kylie and Luke. He took his gun and pointed at Aria. Fabian blinked back tears.

Aria is his lttle baby. Luke and Kylie are more attached to me while he is attached to Aria. Aria softly wept. Fabian tried to avoid looking at her.

"Who are you?" he asked the man through gritted teeth.

"You know me" he said. I've heard that voice. Fabian shot the guy in the leg again.

The guy shot at him. I moved in the way. It almost hit my chest but Fabian moved me. The guy clutched his leg. He had let go Kylie and Luke.

Fabian bent down next to Aria. Fabian picked her up and held her close. He looked over her body. He saw red marks on her neck. Fabian clenched his teeth and looked at the masked man.

"You choked her" Fabian hissed. Aria was unconcious.

"Nina take them to the hospital. I'll meet you their" Fabian said handing Aria to me. She is alive just not awake. Fabian kissed her forehead and my lips.

"Bye" he said. I took the triplets to the hospital.

How does even our christmas turn bad?

**Patricia pov**

"MUM! MUM! MUM! MUMMY! MUMMA! MUM!" Liam yelled in my face.

"You don't have an accent. Why are you talking like that?" I asked.

"Family guy!" he said. We were all sitting in the living room watching chrismas specials. Me and Eddie had no intensions of getting dressed. Hayden was playing on her new game thing. Liam is hyped up on hot chocolate no thanks to Eddie. I was about to ask something when the phone rang.

"Hey Nins" I said.

"Not Nins" a man said.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Not important. I'm afraid your friend Nina has vanished and so has her family" the man said. I know I've heard that voice.

"What did you do to them?" I asked.

"Just a trap. If you want them back them get the treasure" the man said. What is he talking about? By then Eddie seemed intrested.

"What treasure?" I asked.

"You know Ms. Willamson and I suggest you find it fast before your family feels the wrath too" the man said then hung up. I put my head in my hands.

Isn't christmas fantasic!

* * *

**WHO KIDNAPPED THE RUTTERS? YES IT IS A PERSON FROM THE SHOW**


	15. Mystery

Nina pov

When I went to the hospital before I could get inside someone snatched me and the triplets. We are in a warehouse. Fabian is also here. We have our arms wrapped around the triplets.

Aria hasn't woken up and I know Fabian is freaking out. He gave her mouth-to-mouth and she coughed. She saw where we were and cried. Fabian held her and said calming words. She sniffled. Kylie and Luke were under my arms.

"Me and Daddy will fix this" I said. I looked at Fabian. He was rocking Aria. She wept in his chest. I wiped away Kylie and Luke's tears. I tried to make them sleep and didn't work. I sang a lullaby.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_  
_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_  
_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

_(Rue's lullaby)_

The triplets closed their eyes and went to sleep. I looked around for something to lay them on. I found blankets and laid them down. Once they were soundly sleeping me and Fabian started talking.

"Do you think they'll find it?" I asked.

"I hope not" he said. I had to keep my promise with Sarah. No one could get the cup. But I also had to keep my promise to my kids. To get them out. This is awful! Fabian rubbed my back in circles.

"This sucks!" I said.

"We'll fix it" he said.

"We really can't do anything. We can't deal with them or fight them without the triplets asking questions" I said. He sighed.

"Maybe they should know" he said. I stared at him mortified.

"No! They can't know about creepy towers or curses or egyptian gods! You know what would happen!" I said.

"You also know that person will try to force the secrets out of them. If they know what they can do they can fight back" he said.

"Just not yet. They aren't old enough" I said.

"Nina, that person is eventually going to seperate us from them. What will they do when they are alone. All they are going to say is I don't know. I really don't expect that person will believe that so he will torture them. At least if they know something it might save themselves" he said. I was about to speak when the masked man came in.

"The brats are sleeping" he said. I gritted my teeth.

"Let us go" I said.

"I can't do that" he said.

"What do you want!" I almost yelled at him.

"You know Ms. Martin" he said. "My name is Mrs. Rutter" I said.

"Whatever. Are you going to tell me where the treasure is or will I have to force it out of your kids" he said.

"They know nothing about it" I said.

"Don't lie. You would tell your children because if you died they would keep the treasure safe" he said. That's something I never thought of.

"They know nothing I swear" I said. The person scoffed. He went and picked up Kylie. She woke up and reached for me. I kissed her head.

"It'll be ok" I promised. She cried as the man pulled her away.

This can't be happening.

Patricia pov

"What is the treasure?" I asked Eddie.

"Your guess is as good as mine" he said. I tapped on my leg. I have no idea what that guy was talking about. It was the most vague call ever. The only thing I understood is if I don't do this then my family is screwed. Me and Eddie have been brainstorming.

The only thing we got is that person is after money but that makes no sense. It makes no sense because if it came to their kids Nina and Fabian would give that up. So were drawing blanks.

"You don't think it was Anubis?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's possible" he said.

"If so then it's probably booby trapped harder than at Anubis" I said. Eddie put his head in his hands.

"Let's see if we can find something at their house" I said.

"I guess were taking the twins to Amber and Alfie's" he said. I went and got the twins and put them in the car.

"Where are we going?" Hayden asked.

"Amber and Alfie's" I said. Liam groaned.

"Aunt Amber is so girly" he complained.

"Yea well I lived with her since I was eleven you can handle a little while" I said. He groaned again. We pulled into Amber and Alfie's driveway. Amber opened the door with Erika on her hip.

"Can you babysit the twins?" I asked.

"Sure" she said.

"Thanks" I said. She nodded and ushered the twins in. Eddie and I left for Nina and Fabians. We have a key to their house and know how to turn off the alarm. Me and Eddie ran around looking for something that had a clue.

"TRIXIE COME HERE" Eddie yelled. I ran to where he was. Fabian's office.

"What?" I asked. He smirked and moved the desk from the wall. A crawlspace. I went in first. The end was some sort of secret room. Egyptian stuff everywhere. But of course not what were looking for. Eddie looked amazed.

"Never seen this" he said.

"Me either" I said. I felt my phone buzz. Nina. I picked up.

"Hello" I said.

"Patricia their's a crawlspace is Fabian's office. Look for the dvd and put it in the computer. You need to hurry he's coming after you next" she hastily whispered.

"Nina how am I?" I started.

"Gotta go" she said then hung up.

"Look for a dvd" I told Eddie. He nodded. I finally found it in a case that had Senkarahs crown.

"Remember this?" I asked Eddie holding up the crown. He slightly chuckled.

"Yea. I saved everyone with that" he said. I rolled my eyes and put the dvd in the computer in the secret room. Nina and Fabian with the triplets, The triplets were babies. This was a long time ago.

"Hello. If your watching this then we are all in danger. Someone is demanding we give them the treasure and obviously we didn't give it to them" Nina said. They must have expected this. Fabian's face looked grim.

"The treasure is hidden in certain places. Not just this house" Nina continued. I nodded though I knew she couldn't see me.

"When you do deal with whoever has taken us just make sure the triplets are ok. If something happened to me or Fabian let Patricia and Eddie take care of them" Nina said on the verge of tears. She started crying into Fabian's shoulder. He shushed her.

"It'll be ok" he said. I felt like crying. They knew something like this would happen. They knew is they had kids this would happen. Kylie was looking at Nina with big eyes. She then started crying. Nina held Kylie close.

"It's ok" Nina said. Fabian let Nina calm down and turned back to the video.

"The first clue is go to the place where our love started" he said gesturing to Nina.

"Good luck" Nina said. The video cut off. I shared a glance with Eddie.

What are we about to get into?


	16. Start of a new mystery

Patricia pov

"What the hell!" Eddie yelled.

"Exactly. I know where their love started though" I said. He basically picked me up and took me to his car.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Anubis" I said. He groaned and started driving. After about two hours we got there. I grabbed Eddie's arm and pulled him out. I took him to where apparently Nina pulled a leaf out of Fabian's hair. Their love is so nerdy. There was a thing of rocks that kept people from walking in the grass and on the gravel. I looked underneath each one. I finally found writing on one.

"Go to where our hearts lay" it said. Good job Nina and Fabian. You obviously planned on the person who had to find the treasure would have months to figure it out. But we don't have that much damn time. Eddie looked over my shoulder and read.

"This is riduculous!" he said.

"The triplets" I muttured.

"What?" he asked.

"Their hearts lie in the triplets" I said.

"So is it ON them?" he asked.

"I hope not" I said.

"Wasting time" a person said from behind us. Me and Eddie whipped around. Masked man. I stood up but Eddie pulled me back.

"Who are you?" I growled. The masked man chuckled.

"You know who I am" he said.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking you!" I yelled. He went away. Like dissapeared from thin air. Eddie held me tight.

"Let's get to the twins before something happens" he said. I went to the car. He followed and drove us to Amber and Alfie's. I was worried something happened to them. They were fine. Hayden and Liam were laying on the couch watching tv.

"They were fine" Amber said.

"Good" I said then picked up the twins. Hayden pratically jumped to Eddie.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes?" Eddie asked.

"Can we go to the store?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "Please daddy" she said making her eyes large and talking in her baby voice. He is gonna give in.

"Baby" he started.

"Please" she said even more babyish. 3..2..1.

"Ok" Eddie said. Pushover. I shook my head. Liam rolled his eyes.

"Daddy's little perfect angel got her way. Again" Liam said.

"Is he a pushover for you?" I asked.

"I think he hates me" he said. I laughed.

"He doesn't hate you. Your just so much like him" he said.

"No way" he said.

"Yes so. Your both stubborn" I said.

"No I'm not" he said.

"See stubborn" I said. He crossed his arms. I laughed.

"Your dad is a big head" I said.

"I can hear you" Eddie said.

"Yea" Hayden joined in.

"Shut up Hayden" Liam said. "Make me dog breath" Hayden said. "Princess" Liam insulted.

"Doofus" she counted. Liam lunged at Hayden. I held him back. Hayden and Liam reached for each other. Me and Eddie of course kept them away.

"Bye Ambs" I said trying to keep Liam away from clawing at his sister. Amber waved. I took Liam to the car and Eddie followed with Hayden. I did not trust them to sit next to each other.

"Let me down" Hayden said kicking Eddie. Eddie held Hayden tighter. Her kicking gradually slowed down.

"Fine. I'll stop" Hayden said.

"Good" Eddie said kissing her head.

"Ok you two need to calm down" I said.

"Yes mommy" Hayden said innocently. Liam rolled his eyes.

"You need to stop fighting" I continued.

"We do not fight" Liam said.

"Yes you do" I said. They rolled their eyes.

"Say sorry" Eddie said.

"You want me to apolagize to that toad-" Hayden started.

"Hayden" Eddie said warningly.

"Princess just got told!" Liam said. Hayden hissed.

"Both of you grounded" I said.

"NO" Hayden said.

"Way to go Hay" Liam said sarcastically as I put him in the car.

"Shut up butt face" Hayden said as Eddie buckled her in. The ride home sucked. Hayden and Liam yelling at each other.

"Damn! Shut up" Eddie yelled as he drove. He really wasn't in the mood. The twins got quiet. When we got home I unbluckled them and took them upstairs. The twins stayed away from Eddie. I got them bathed, changed and in bed. I got myself ready them got in bed with Eddie. I saw the door slightly open. A little head peeked in. It saw me looking and jumped back.

"Come in Hay" I said. She came in dragging her stuffed animal against the floor. She didn't look at Eddie.

"I'm sorry you hate me" she said.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Daddy yelled and cursed at me then you grounded me" she said swaying a little. Her eyes looked so sad. She looked innocent.

"I don't hate you" I said. She kept swaying. Eddie stood up then picked her up.

"I could never hate you" Eddie said.

"But you yelled at me" she said.

"I was just stressed which made me yell when I didn't mean too" he said.

"Ok" she said. Eddie kissed her head. I smiled. Our family is perfect.

Evil kidnapper guy pov

These Rutters think they can trick me. I'm interrogating the little girl Kylie. I tied her to a chair. She's whimpering.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"I don't know what your talking about" she cried. I rolled my eyes from beneath the mask.

"Don't lie to me" I said.

"I don't know anything about a treasure! I swear I don't" she cried. I slapped her.

"One more time. Where is the treasure?" I asked holding onto her shirt. Tears fell down her face.

"I'm not lying I don't know" she said. I got out a knife. She started to shake. Her head dropped down. I think she passed out. I slapped her. The room shook. She looked up her eyes looked like the night sky.

"How dare you touch me!" she roared. It sounded like someone was talking through her. I sunk my knife into her leg. Nothing that could kill her. Just a small cut. She screamed then passed out again. When she looked back up she looked normal. I untied her and threw her with her parents.

Nina snatched her up and held her close. Her tears fell on Kylie. Fabian was glaring at me. If looks could kill I would be dead by now. Nina was bawling hard. Fabian looked at Kylie's cut.

"Just cover it up before it gets infected" he said. I smirked at how I tore at their emotions. I then left the shed locking it behind me.

If all goes as plan I'll be immortal.


	17. Crazy

**Nina pov**

Me and Fabian are leaning against the wall with the triplets hidden in a corner. We are trying to keep them away from him. We need to get out.

"They need to get out so they can find the clue" I said.

"Maybe, Patricia and Eddie will find it on their own" Fabian said.

"No! Only they can find it. It only works for the family" I said. He sighed. We only want people in the family to know about the egyptian things. I have to protect it for as long as possible. I'm doubting the masked man will believe me for much longer.

He entered the room. He gestured to me and I got up. He lead me to a room. He sat me in a chair and tied me up. I kept my head held high. He paced in front of me.

"Hello chosen one" he said. I stayed quiet.

"You don't want to be here" he said.

"Got that right" I said.

"You don't want anyone killed. Right?" he said.

"Yea" I said.

"Tell me where you keep the treasure" he demanded.

"No" I said.

"Tell me or I will kill your kids" he said.

"You can't find the treasure" I said.

"Why not?" he snapped.

"You don't have the pieces" I said.

"What pieces?" he asked.

"Look for them. It should take months" I said.

"I have a deadline" he said.

"I know and you need the pieces and us" I said. He knows exactly what I mean when I say us.

"Tell me" he demanded.

"You can't get to the pieces unless you have the kids" I said.

"They do know something" he said.

"No. But you need them" I said.

"I'll release them to Patricia and Eddie" he said. I silently jumped up and down. They would be safe. For now. I kept my calm composure. He unlocked me then threw me back with Fabian. He then tied up the triplets and took them away. Once he left I smiled at Fabian.

"Their safe" I said.

**Evil kidnapper dude pov**

I knocked the kids out and put them in my van. I had given them a drug that makes them sleep. I called Patricia and said to meet in the forest behind her house. She was there and so was Eddie. I came out of the car.

"What do you want now?" Patricia asked. I took the tied up kids out of the trunk and threw them on the ground. Patricia gulped.

"A-are they d-dead?" she stuttured.

"No but if you don't hurry they will be" I said. She slowly nodded.

"You have a week" I said then got back in my van. I drove away leaving them with shocked faces.

**Patricia pov**

Me and Eddie picked up our broken godchildren and took them inside. Hayden and Liam looked shocked. "What happened?" Hayden asked. "Nothing" Eddie said simpily. "That do not look like nothing happened" Liam said actually looking up from his video game. "Go to your rooms" I said. They got up from the couches.

"Say the truth and get sent away" Liam mumbled. I rolled my eyes and sat down. I had Aria in my arms. She did not look good. She had red marks around her neck, wrist and ankles. She was pale and thin. Kylie and Luke didn't look much better. I think Kylie has rope burns and has a gash in her upper right thigh. Luke had a fever.

They looked so depressing. This could not happen to Liam and Hayden. I took Aria upstairs. I got her cleaned up and put her in some of Hayden's pajamas that Hayden was to big for. Aria is really small. She's the smallest of the triplets. I cleaned up Luke and Kylie too. They were still asleep. I put them in the guest bedroom. I groaned and went to sit with Eddie in the living room.

"This is crazy" I said.

"Definatley" he said. I heard a yell upstairs. I bolted upstairs. Hayden was in bed messing with her ears and rubbing her eyes.

"LIAM PUT WATER IN MY EAR!" Hayden yelled loudly. Crust was on her eyes. She has pink eye. Great. She was banging her head and Liam was laughing. I picked up Hayden.

"Stop hitting your head" I said.

"WHAT!" she asked. She can't hear. I took her downstairs where Eddie was waiting.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'm taking Hayden to the doctor" I said. He nodded. I Hayden to my car then the doctor. She has pink eye and an ear infection. She got the pink eye because she really doesn't wash her hands. It's the little kid thing. Refuse to wash hands then touch your eyes. When I got home Eddie was on the couch waiting.

"How's the sick baby?" he asked standing up.

"I HAVE AN EAR ELECTION AND PURPLE EYE" she yelled in his face.

"Ear infection and it's pink eye" he said in her ear so she could hear.

"I LIKE PURPLE BETTER" she yelled. I shook my head.

MY daughter's crazy.


	18. Hope

**Patricia pov**

The next morning we needed to know what the triplets know. They have something. I have Aria in my lap while Eddie has Kylie and Luke.

"What happened when you were with your mommy and daddy?" I asked. Aria's eyes watered.

"The man hurt us and yelled. He kept saying to tell him where we hid the treasure. I swear we don't know" Aria cried.

"I know" I said rubbing her head. She cried in my chest.

"Are mommy and daddy gonna be ok?" Kylie asked.

"I hope" I said. Kylie buried herself in Eddie's chest. We must be missing something. I lifted up Aria's hair so she wouldn't get so hot from crying. I saw a little gold glint on her neck. It was the chain of a necklace.

I lifted Aria's head and moved the necklace from under Aria's shirt. Some sort of hoop charm was on the chain. It was gold and sliver. Mostly gold. Eddie did the same to Luke and Kylie.

Kylie had a gold necklace with a charm that I think is called the knot of Isis. Liam's was unmistakeable. His necklace was silver and the eye of Horus.

This must be what we were looking for. As I reached for it, it sent a shock.

"Sorry that happens sometimes" Aria said trying to stop crying. It radiated power.

How am I supposed to get that without getting shocked?

**Nina pov**

I fell asleep on Fabian. My dreams were not good.

***DREAM***

_A teenage girl in a black dress with the back cut out and most of her leg showing. Maybe about nineteen She had dirty blonde hair that was long and had bangs in her face. She wore black kohl around her eyes. She looked familiar. She was walking through a house looking for something or someone._

_She definatly had the sex appeal going on. She looked wicked almost sinister. She entered a room where a man was overlooking something. The girl spun him around. He looked about 25. The girl tapped her foot. The man had on a suit of some sort._

_"Yes?" he asked._

_"You can't keep destorying places!" she yelled._

_"It's my job" he said then turned back to what he was looking at. It was a fireplace. It had images of pure chaos. The man seemed to be soaking it in like a sponge. The lady shook her head._

_"You need to stop" she said. The man raised his hand and these pink strips appeared on the girls neck,wrist,ankles and waist. She gasped._

_"How dare you?" she asked. She slightly choked when the ribbon on her neck tightened._

_"You question me" the man said._

_"Seth" she choked. He loosened the bonds._

_"Oh Nephthys or should I say Aria" he said. The women was an older Aria in her godly host body. She crossed her arms._

_"Help Isis" she demanded._

_"I don't really like your sister" he said._

_"She's yours too" she said._

_"So technical. You like her better anyways" he said._

_"Help her or I'll do it myself" she said. The man lifted his arms. The bonds tightened. Aria fell to the floor._

_"You devil!" she hissed._

_"Love you too sweetheart" he said. Her eyes flickered like a flame_.

***END DREAM***

I sat up. My baby is going to end up like that? She's so sweet she can't be the wife of some, some evil god! She just wouldn't be the type. Maybe she can do what I did and not end up with my designed partner. I hope so. Fabian was looking at me worriedly.

"You ok, love?" he asked.

"I..I.. think so" I said. He raised his eyebows questionaly.

"It's just a weird dream" I said.

"About what?" he asked running his fingers through my hair.

"Ari" I said. He looked at me as if expecting something.

"She was older in her godly form and she had her 'husband' Seth" I said.

"What was he doing?" he asked.

"He put bonds around her and made them tighter when she disagreed with him" I said.

"She can't be with him" Fabian said shaking his head.

"She has too" I said.

"You didn't end you with Eddie like you were supposed to" he said.

"I guess so" I said. I miss my babies. I'm never away from them for long periods of time. Fabian rubbed my back soothingly.

"I miss them too" he said like he read my mind.

"Will we see them again?" I asked.

"I hope so sweetheart" he said rubbing my back.

"I really do" he said in my ear.


	19. Exchanges or not

Patricia pov

This task or whatever is freaking me out. It's just scaring me. That masked man holds my famliy's life and Nina and Fabian's family in his hands. He isn't very trustworthy.

I still can't get those necklaces off! They refuse to take them off because Nina and Fabian told them to never do that. These kids actually listen to their parents. It's weird.

Right now I'm laying in bed thinking of some plan. I have nothing. Eddie is sleeping. It's nice to know were all gonna die but he can keep up on his sleep. The door creaked open.

"Aunt Patricia" a little voice. Ari. She had tears down her face.

"Come here" I said. She came over and crawled in bed with me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think mommy and daddy are dead" she cried.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"I had a dream and they said to trust you and said they loved me and were gonna miss me" she cried.

That masked man lied. I don't think so. Something isn't adding up. He needs Nina and Fabian. He needs their secrets. He needs to know everything. Nina and Fabian probably won't give it to him but he's torturing it out of them.

I don't know what to tell the triplets because it doesn't sound much better to say "Your parents are getting tortured and you're probably next." That doesn't sound good. Aria started shaking.

"Ari I'm positive your parents are still alive" I said.

"B-but they said they would miss me" she cried.

"I think they just mean they can't wait to see you again" I said.

"Ok" Aria sniffled.

"You wanna sleep with me?" I asked. She nodded. I let her lay in my arms and we both fell asleep.

*DREAM*

Nina and Fabian were tied up. "Patricia. Please listen" Nina begged. I nodded.

"Things do not look good. I'm just going to tell you where we hid the cup and everything" Fabian said. Nina's face was grim.

"The Mask is hidden in Kylie's room, on one of the walls is a place for her charm" Fabian continued.

"The book of isis and elixer arer in Luke's room. Underneath his bed is a little trap door but get him to open it. It won't work for you" Nina said.

"The cup is in Aria's room. In her wardrobe is a chest. It's kind of tricky. Well you'll see" Fabian said.

"Please hurry" Nina said.

*END DREAM*

I shot out of bed. I kicked Eddie in the leg. He woke up.

"What?" he asked.

"I know how to find the treasure" I said. He sat up.

"Let's go" he said.

"We have to leave the twins here" I said.

"Do you want the house to be trashed?" he asked.

"I was thinking maybe their godly friends could take over" I suggested.

"Fine" he huffed. We both stood up. I sat Aria in bed. Me and Eddie went to Hayden's room. Eddie did some weird thing. His hand looked like it was on fire. He traced a symbol over her chest. In seconds mist came into Hayden's mouth. Her gold eyes were back. It's creepy.

"Yes?" Hayden/Isis asked.

"We have to go out and you need to stay here" Eddie said.

"Don't trust my host?" Isis asked. "I do. Just worried" Eddie said.

"Fine. It gives me time to work with her powers" Isis said.

"No magic" Eddie said. Isis or Hayden raised her eyebrows. "I'm the goddess of magic. That isn't happening" she said.

"Fine just nothing major. I do not want my daughter to be in a hospital" Eddie said. Isis nodded. Eddie and I then went to Liams room. Eddie did the same to Liam. His eyes turned gold. Eddie did his whole warning speech. After that we got the triplets.

We walked to Nina and Fabian's because it's not that far away. We unlocked the front door and shut off the alarm. The triplets seemed ok. We went to Kylie's room first. I found the symbol.

"Put your necklace to the wall" I said. She bit her lip but put it to the wall. The wall moved and I saw the mask. She took it out and handed it to me. We went to Luke's room next. Eddie pushed Luke's bed. I saw nothing.

Obviously Luke saw something. He went over and it looked like he pulled on air. He took the cup and elixer. He handed it to me. I smiled. Eddie moved the bed back then we went to Aria's room.

First off something happened to her room. If you walk to the door frame it seems like glass is covering it. Aria was the only who got through. She looked at me.

"Go to the wardrobe look for a box" I said. She nodded and went to her wardrobe. She opened it and took out a box. She tried opening it but it didn't work.

"It doesn't work" she said.

"Use your necklace" I said. She did then shook her head. I played with the necklace around my neck to think. It was a key. Oh my god if this is it I'm gonna flip out. I gestured for Aria to come over. She did. I gave her my necklace.

The box opened and she took out the cup. Eddie and I breathed a sigh of relief. I took out my phone and called the masked man. I told him we had the items and to meet us at Nina and Fabian's. Soon a van pulled up. All of us went outside. The triplets hid behind me and Eddie. The masked man took out Nina and Fabian. Their wrist were tied.

"Well?" the man asked. I gave him the items.

"Here" I said.

"Good job and no tricks" he said.

"Not exactly" Eddie said. I raised my eyebrows. Soon we heard police sirens. Me and Nina shared a confused glance. Eddie and Fabian were smirking. The police came and handcuffed the masked man. They untied Nina and Fabian too.

Aria ran to Fabian and Luke and Kylie ran to Nina. Nina and Fabian caught them and hugged them. The police took off the masked man's mask. I did not believe it but.

The masked man was Jason Winkler. Jason did not look good. I had my arms crossed. He got shoved into a police car. Nina and Fabian were holding their triplets who were crying tears of joy. Nina and Fabian got the mask and stuff back.

"Thank you" Nina said.

"No problem" I said. Soon me and Eddie went home.

"We did good Yacker" Eddie said.

"I know" I said as we got to our house. I opened the door and saw the twins. Hayden/Isis was on the counter drinking coffee and she was making stuff levitate. Eddie slammed te door which made Isis leave and Hayden drop what she was levitating. It was a glass of course.

"What am I doing?" she asked.

"Going to bed" I said picking her up. I laid her in her bed. She fell asleep quickly. Liam/Anubis decided just to sleep so he was fine. I went to my bedroom. Eddie was asleep. I rolled my eyes and got in bed. Eddie was snoring. Stupid slimeball. Well _my_ stupid slimeball.


	20. Apolagize

Nina pov

The triplets slept with me and Fabian. My babies are back. My darling little babies. I kept my promise to then and Sarah. Me and Fabian his the cup, mask and book in the hiding spots. The triplets said they wouldn't tell. I said they could do it if they were in danger.

I'm totally making sure that won't happen again. I thought we totally lost them and the treasure. Apparently Fabian had a backup plan. Where he hid the book of Isis was a note to say to call the police. It was smart. I'm happy he thinks ahead. He knew we would deal with someone dangerous.

When Jason took the triplets I was suprised. I thought it would just be me and Fabian. He just took us all. They need to continue protecting the secrets once me and Fabian are gone.

My thoughts were cut short with the moan of a six year old. Aria yawned in her sleep. Aria was cuddled underneath Fabian. He has his arms wrapped tightly around her. Kylie was also snuggled into Fabian. Her head laid on his chest. Luke was in my arms. They were asleep. Me and Fabian looked at each other.

"Go to sleep, love" he whispered. I nodded and shut my eyes. When I woke up it was morning. No one's position changed. Fabian was looking at me.

"Did you sleep?" I asked.

"Yes" he said. Aria touched Fabian's face.

"Daddy hush" she moaned. Fabian laughed.

"Shh" Kylie moaned.

"Wake up" I said. Luke wiggled in my arms. I kissed his head. Aria's face was planted in the pillow. Fabian ran his fingers up her vertabrea which made her sit up.

"Daddy that tickled" she pouted crossing her arms. Fabian smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry baby" he said.

"Ok" Aria said. Kylie sort of huffed. She wiggled out of Fabian's arms.

"I'm hungry" she announced.

"Let's eat" I said picking up Luke and Kylie. I bounced them which made Kylie giggle. I took them downstairs and Fabian trailed behind. We went to the kitchen. I sat Luke and Kylie on the stools at the counter. I took out pankcake mix.

"Mommy can it have chocolate chips?" Aria asked.

"I don't like them" Kylie said.

"But I do" Aria argued.

"I don't like it" Kylie said.

"But I love them" Aria pouted.

"You can just pick 'em out. Right Kyles?" Fabian asked. Kylie jumped from the stool. She huffed and went out to the back deck. She slammed the glass door and ran down the steps. I followed after her.

"Kylie" I called. She ran away quickly. It caused me to run. She was too fast. I went back inside to get Fabian.

"Come on" I said. He told Luke and Aria to stay there and came outside. We went to the neighbors who said they hadn't seen her.

"What has gotten into her? She would never do something this stupid" Fabian said.

"If you think it's so stupid then I'll just go away" a little voice said from behind us. I turned and saw the back of Kylie's head because she ran again. Her dark brown hair was whipping in the wind. Me and Fabian chased after her. Fabian finally caught her. She kicked and punched Fabian. Not very hard.

"Not working Kylie" Fabian said. Kylie kept kicking.

"It doesn't hurt" Fabian said.

"Want me to make it!" she said.

"Kylie" I scolded.

"What!" she snapped.

"Don't talk to me that way" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Kylie, what's wrong with you?" Fabian asked.

"I hate you and mommy! Let me go!" she said. That hurt. Fabian didn't let go.

"Kylie, why?" he asked.

"Your stupid" she said kicking his stomach. Fabian lifted her up and made her look in his eyes.

"Cut it out, Now!" Fabian said sternly. She eventually stopped fighting and crossed her arms.

"So I'm in trouble. Luke and Aria wouldn't be" she said bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You hate me and love Luke and Aria" she said sadly. Fabian lifted her up a little higher and made her face him. He wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"Kylie, we love you equally" he said.

"No you think their perfect and I'm not. You should get a new daughter" she said. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"No one's perfect" I said. Kylie looked at the ground.

"We love you a lot" I said. She looked up at me.

"No one can replace you. Your our Kylie" I said. She smiled and hugged me.

"Love you Kyles" I said.

"Love you mommy. Love you daddy" she said.

"I love you too Kylie" Fabian said. Fabian carried Kylie like a baby which made her giggle. We walked home. Kylie was on Fabian's shoulder. I smiled at them. My family. I love them. We got home.

Aria and Luke had pancake mix on their heads. Aria actually had a bowl on her head. I laughed. Fabian tried to keep a stern face but ended up laughing.

"Hi mommy. Hi daddy" Aria said. I went and picked her up. She was covered in it.

"I wanted pancakes" she said. I laughed and wiped the pancake off her eyes. I also picked up Luke who was tugging on my leg. I took the pancake monsters upstairs. I ran two seprate baths because they would freak out if they took one together. I mean their six. They don't have anything yet. And their brother and sister. I sat Luke in his bath. Fabian came in to give him one. I took Aria to the other.

In the hallway Kylie was also covered in pancake mix. I picked her up and her and Ari could share a bath. I sat them in. I was Aria with Mango scented soap and Kylie with bubblegum scented.

Amber got them hooked on smelling things. I washed Kylie's dark brown hair then got her a towel. It was pink. Her favorite color. I washed Aria's hair and gave her a purple towel. Fabian came in. Aria jumped to him.

"Can you dress her?" I asked. He nodded then took her out. I took Kylie to her room. Her closet was basically picked by Amber. I put her in a little black skirt, pink tank top, pink ballet flats and her charm bracelet. I braided her hair into a large French braid. I then placed a black and pink plaid headband on top.

"Perfect" I said. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"I like it" she said.

"Thank you" I said. I turned around and saw a spirit. My most least favorite spirit with a little helper.

Just great.


	21. Loud enough

**Patricia pov**

"Mommy!" Hayden whined. I sighed, got off the comfy couch and went to her room. She was looking in her closet. Her blonde hair was a mess.

"Yes Hayden?" I asked.

"I have classes today and I don't know what to wear!" she complained. By class she means acting class and her guitar lessons. I don't know why Eddie wants her to know how to play the guitar. And she's dramatic enough. But he wanted her to do it and she loves anything her daddy says to do. She frowned at her closet. I sighed.

I got out a black tank top, black and pink shorts, knee high black converse with pink laces, pink saftey pin earrings and a beanie. I put it on.

"Yay" she said looking at herself. I rolled my eyes. She's like Amber. I picked her up and took her downstairs. Eddie was leaned against the stairs on his phone. He hasn't changed since high school in looks that is.

"Eddie" I said. He turned around and his eyes widened.

"Why does she look fourteen!" he almost yelled.

"She doesn't" I said.

"Her shorts are covering like NOTHING!" he said.

"Daddy, I like it" Hayden whined.

"Calm down, Sweet. Don't get your panties in a twist" I said. Hayden giggled while Eddie kept his icy glare.

"Go change" he said to Hayden. She sighed and wiggled out of my arms. She went for the steps.

"Hayden stay" I said. Eddie will not question my parenting skills. She stopped.

"Hayden go" Eddie said.

"Stay" I said. She looked back and forth between us.

"I'm confused!" she said holding her head.

"Eddie just take her to class" I said. He grumbled something and picked her up. He went into the coat closet and took out one of his hoodies. He put it on Hayden. It did not fit her. The sleeves were way to big and it went past her feet. He also took out her earrings, pulled off her beanie and made her hair less straight.

"Much better. She looks like my baby now" Eddie said.

"She isn't Amish! Why is she so covered?" I said.

"Not yet. She isn't Amish yet" he said. I rolled my eyes. Hayden looked innocently at Eddie.

"Are we going?" she asked.

"Yep, now that you look right" Eddie said.

"She looked fine" I mumbled. He either didn't hear or ignored me.

"Goodbye, Patricia" Eddie said obviously annoyed with me.

"I'll see you later, Edison" I said. He narrowed his eyes and went out the door with Hayden. I huffed.

"So annoying. Right?" a voice said from behind. I twirled around. Vera. I saw the back door's lock was broken.

"Don't you just want to get rid of them" she said.

"No" I said.

"Come on. They don't appericate you. Don't you want to see them suffer?" she asked getting closer. I pushed her away.

"No. Now get out before I call the police" I said. Speaking of which. Isn't she in jail?

"Patricia, you don't want that" she said.

"Try me" I said holding up my phone.

"Suit yourself" she said. She then grabbed my wrist and pinned me to a wall. I heard shuffling and Liam appeared.

"Liam, call the police!" I yelled. Vera pushed me into the wall. I heard Liam move upstairs. I felt something cut into my back. I screamed in agony. I was weak. Vera tossed me on the ground after hitting my head on the wall.

"Come out child" she called after Liam.

"Hide!" I screamed. I heard wails and then sirens then I saw darkness.

**Nina pov**

I hid Kylie behind me.

"Mommy" she wailed at the two ghost who stood before us. Joy and Senkarah. They are like boomarangs. You get rid if them then they come back. Doesn't matter how far you throw it. Joy is dead and she still is messing with me. She smirked.

She kind of looked like Senkarah. Same darkness. Kylie hid behind my leg. I felt something come over me. I felt like I was on fire. Senkarah hissed and backed away.

"To much light" she said to Joy. She nodded then they dissapeared. The "fire" died down. Kylie was curled in a ball. I picked her up. She wrapped her arms around me. I kissed her head.

"It's ok" I said. She softly wept on my shoulder. I sat on her bed and rocked her.

"Who were they?" she sniffled.

"No one" I lied.

"Mommy, tell me" she whined.

"It's nothing Kyles" I said.

"But-" she started. I touched on of her pressure points and she relaxed. She was in a sleepy daze. She doesn't need to know.

Yet.


	22. New life

**Hi my lovelies. This is the last chapter super sad. But I'M MAKING ANOTHER STORY! Whats it called when you have 3 stories a trilogy. Anywho it is when the kids (twins and triplets) are older and at Anubis. I'll probably have it up either l8er 2day or early 2marrow. It will say in the summary THIS COMES AFTER NEW LIFE. SO review and thx 4 everyone who has reviewed and favorite and subscribed 2 me. Luv u guys.**

* * *

**Patricia pov**

Guess where I was when I woke up. In bed. At least not the hospital like I expected. Something was touching me. My vision isn't exactly perfect right now so it looks like a blob. Oh a blob. It's only slimeball.

"Patricia" he said shaking me. I reached for where I thought his face was so I could put a finger to it but I was off. He chuckled and put my hand down. I rubbed my eyes and I could see a little more clearer.

"How ya feeling?" he asked.

"Like an elephant sat on me" I said.

"Ouch" he said.

"You should try it" I said with an attitude.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"I don't know am I?" I asked.

"What did I do now?" he asked.

"I'm still mad about you challenging my parenting skills" I said crossing my arms. He sighed.

"Patricia, you know I like her to look her age" he said.

"No, you like her to look like she's younger so she does't grow up" I said.

"Exactly! Thanks for understanding" he said.

"You can't stop her from getting older" I said.

"Well I can try" he said. I shook my head.

"Whatever you wanna say" I said. He smirked then kissed me. His arms went around my waist and my hands went into his tousled hair. I just want to stay like this forever. I got a weird idea.

"Wanna elope right now?" I asked against his lips. He picked me up and continued the kiss. We stopped and he carried me downstairs.

"Wait, the twins" I said.

"After you passed out I took them to Nina and Fabian's" he said.

"Ok let's go" I said.

***ONE ELOPED HOUR LATER***

I'm married! Woohoo. That was so simple. When Amber finds out she'll have our heads. Eddie drove us to Nina and Fabian's. It was about six o'clock. I knocked on the door and Nina opened. I saw the kids inside eating dinner.

"Hi" she said. I held up my hand.

"No way" she said. I nodded. She squealed and hugged me. Fabian came down the steps.

"Why is there squealing?" he asked. I held up my hand.

"Wow thats a big ring" he said looking at Eddie.

"I like the best for Patricia" he said. I smiled and kissed him.

"What's going on?" Hayden asked coming up. Liam followed her.

"Were married" I announced.

"You weren't before. You acted like it" Liam said. Hayden nodded in agreement.

"Well we weren't" Eddie said.

"But you said don't have babies until your married" Hayden said looking at Eddie. He licked his lips.

"It was a mistake" he said.

"We were a mistake!" Hayden exclaimed. I elbowed Eddie and bent down to the now hostile Hayden and Liam.

"You two were a mistake. But our favorite mistake ever" I said. They both hugged me. I picked them up and held them on my hips.

"Thanks for watching them" I said to Nina and Fabian.

"No problem" Nina said. I smiled then me, Eddie and our babies went to the car.

Maybe, just maybe I like this new life.


End file.
